Moobish
The Moobish (pronounced MO-bish) are a civilized species from Ubbilious. They have been a civilized species for around 300,000 years. They have since made great strides in technology including space exploration, sustainability, and medication. Physicality The Moobish are bipeds that generally stand between 6'6" to 8'4" in height. They have lean, strong bodies that have evolved to be extremely hardy and efficient. Their bones and strong and lightweight, and in females especially their muscles and powerful and dense. In males, their muscles are a bit less dense and if built up, larger. They walk on their toes, have large and muscular calves. Facially, the only hair their have is on top of their head and in eyebrows and eyelashes. They have a bone portrusion on their forehead called the Abscurran Cross. They have ears that curve inwards and then point out. When in hopeless peril, or suicidal, Moobish have an 'out' they can sometimes muster. With great effort and many times, the will of Mo, they are able to thrust out a thin bone called the Vellna in their lower arm and through their middle finger. This bone can then be push under their jaw into their brain, killing themselves. This is referred to as Vellnan Suicide. The females are stronger than the males, their muscles are made denser and more efficient. They also ten to live longer than the males. Moobish anatomy 1 skin consoredish.png|Moobish Anatomy moobish anatomy 2 muscles.png|Muscles moobish anatomy 3 organs.png|Organs moobish anatomy 4 skeleton.png|Skeleton moobish anatomy 5 all.png|Inner anatomy Culture Moobish often will have long term partners, and many only have one. It is uncommon for Moobish to date around with dozens of others. They can get married, and only 4% end in divorce. However as of 306,814, 30% of marriages ended in widowship because of the Moobish Daanshi War. The Moobish peoples have a small population and are generally conglomerate with their views, with not too much divisiveness between groups. Biology Moobish women commonly only give birth to one or two children, populations are kept contained. Babies born in a Moobish woman's 20's and 30's are believed to be healthier, however, Moobish women can give birth until about age 130, and it is up to the woman when to have her child/children. This is furthered by a biological component Moobish women have in their that allows them to voluntarily allow themselves to be fertilized, like flexing an inner muscle. Opening this shield like part doesn't always end up in pregnancy as there are also contraceptives, but this prevents almost all unwanted pregnancies. Babies are kept in the womb for around 120 Ubbilious days, or six months. Present day Moobish commonly live to be 200 or more before succumbing to old age. Moobish from around The Three Pillars era (205k YA) and before would commonly only live to around 140 if they died from old age. The aging of Moobish has slowed in their years as the species would later evolve. Moobish age relatively quickly and then quite slowly. Their "golden years" can last over a hundred years. After a hundred, Moobish will start to show signs of age with include duller, greyer hair and skin. Their skin will sag a little and become much thinner. A Moobish female stops being fertile around age 120, and a Moobish male becomes increasingly less so past age 150. Older Moobish may experience more health problems like stiffness and fatigue, and their strength and Klíss levels will lower. However, they are a species that remains quite strong for many years. Diet and Lifestyle Moobish are omnivores but much of their diet is not genuine meat, artificially grown meat has been around since 240,793 YA. They eat around 4 - 5 high energy meals in a 28 hour day. They sleep in deep states for 3 - 4 hours a day. Some of their common foods include: - grainy foods, rice bowls, creamy rice soups, - native vegetables, plants, fruits - cake like morsels, tarts, vitamin wafers - faux meat resembling bird, herd animal, dragon meat alex political.png|Moobish height to humans IMG_1122.PNG|Moobish physicality from pre 100k YA era Kaonar Feltzinaore.png|Kaönar Feltzinaòre|link=Kaönar Feltzinaòre Izarone Elzekaraid.png|Izaronè Elzèkaraïd|link=Izaronè Elzèkaraïd Arezzondas Pareptasz.png|Arëzzondas Páreptäsz|link=Arëzzondas Páreptäsz Eailaka Morsallanse.png|Eäilakà Môrsallanse|link=Eäilakà Môrsallanse ekeno closeup 3.png|Ekêno Saurigäidanilari|link=https://ubbilious.fandom.com/wiki/Ekêno_Saurigäidanilari alex 5.png|Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett|link=https://ubbilious.fandom.com/wiki/Alexen%C3%A1strazsa_Esk%C3%A1ndonett Category:Species